pearlsperilfandomcom-20200213-history
About
Talented enough to solve a mystery? Keen to find Hidden Objects? Love a great story? Our Heroine Needs Your Help! “Dear Adventurer, My name is Miss Pearl Wallace, but you can call me Pearl. For the past few months I’ve been on a whirlwind quest to solve a mystery which has taken me to far flung parts of the globe. My journey has captivated millions of people who interact with new chapters of my story every week. I’m still far from completing my quest, and I need a strong leader to help me along the way. Are you the person I’m after? Get in touch soon, we have much left to share with the world!” It’s 1929, a turbulent time at the end of the roaring twenties and the year of the Wall Street Crash, you step into the shoes of Pearl Wallace – a young and headstrong heiress of one of America’s wealthiest families. Brought up in a boarding school and equipped with a pilot license and her own plane, Pearl’s glamorous social life grinds to a halt when her father, who was once a successful broker on Wall Street, mysteriously dies. As she inherits the family’s island in Polynesia, a wonderful island filled with perilous secrets, she grabs her precious journal and sarcastic best friend Iris before flying there to further investigate the truth behind her father’s passing. Get swept back to the romance and intrigue of the 1930’s along with our trailblazing heroine, Pearl Wallace, ace pilot and world explorer. Travel the world, uncover a global conspiracy, and navigate a chilling mystery you won’t soon forget! Features Romance, secrets, thrills and mysterious characters *Pearl’s story driven adventure game is jam packed with addictive, fascinating, and dramatic moments to cherish. Read more about it. *Have fun. Fall in love. Get lost. Be shocked. Maybe nothing is as it seems. *Enjoy breathtaking and hand-drawn scenes that will immerse you in a fascinating world. Uncover hidden objects and solve puzzles *Made for everyone to enjoy, the game is divided into chapters, consisting of hidden object and adventure scenes. Hidden object scenes require you to find objects in stunningly rendered scenes, while adventure scenes ask you to combine clues and solve puzzles. *Such a challenge may seem easy, yet has never felt so compelling. You’ll end up unravelling riveting plot twists and nail biting cliffhangers. *Don’t worry if you have never played a hidden object game before, because the game’s well-crafted progress mechanics allow beginners to easily adjust to the genre, and pros will find enough challenge to test their skills. Adventurous new chapters every week *Unlike other hidden object titles, Pearl’s Peril places a continuing narrative at the heart of its gameplay. This means that each and every week at the very same time, a new chapter will be available for you. *Every chapter consists of 6 immersive scenes, which together hide over 400 unique objects for you to discover. But please bear in mind that you will get a brand-new chapter each and every week. *Once complete, it’s to infinity and beyond. Explore new lands across the globe with completely fresh episodic content. Play everywhere and compete with friends *Connect to your Facebook game on iPad to enjoy Pearl’s Peril on the go. Fully synchronized, you can switch smoothly between computer and tablet, and continue with your latest game state. *Pearl’s Peril allows you to play at your own pace, but if you’re feeling competitive, you can challenge your friends on the leaderboard anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Info Category:About